Red Rose Vs Blue Rose
by Maiden of Blue Roses
Summary: True love can't be forced by arrangements or decisions considering that your parents chose to. Yami&Anzu fiction.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs or lyrics, or anything but I do own Suka, my character.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", `~ Flashbacks, dreams, and place settings~` `~ Song lyrics ~`and *What the characters doing*  
  
`~ Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose ~` `~ Progloue ~`  
  
`~ Author Point Of View ~`  
  
"In the Egyptian lands, there lived a young Pharaoh. This Pharaoh as you say was the main ruler of all Egypt and at a very young age. The most powerful and handsome Pharaoh that ever lived, what most people say these days and so forth. Who's this Pharaoh I "m talking about? Well, let me tale a tale from many tales." *Brings out a very old book*  
  
"But before I start telling this tale or story, I would like to say this. *Looks up* It was once said that people had two dreams in their life time. They had said that when your sleeping, your dreams become real, realty or imagining things that you wanna see but never quite shall them when your awake. Who ever you are in your dreams is the real person in you, but when you awake from your dreams it becomes another, another dream that you wish not to see or may. I know that has nothing what I "m about to tell, but it might come in handy when you read further into this fiction. Oh by the way my name is Suka an old story teller that's been around for a while." *Turns the pages* Let's begin...  
  
"4, 000 thousands years ago back in ancient Egypt where Duel Monsters were once lived among the earth... " Suddenly everything started to fade out, cover in white smoke.  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello! This is wanna the fictions that I've been writing for along time but never had a chance to edit or put it up. Gomen if this was short but it's a prologue introducing you to chapter one. This is a Yami/Anzu more pairings the future. Should I continue you this? Please review and no flames please.  
  
Chapter one update - June 6, "A Young Pharaoh Is Born"  
  
Shippou, 


	2. A Young Pharaoh Is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs or lyrics or anything except my character, Suka.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", `~ Flashbacks, dreams, and place settings~` `~ Song lyrics ~`and *What the characters doing*  
  
`~ Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose ~``~ A Young Pharaoh Is Born ~`  
  
`~ Ancient Egypt, year 3,000 B.C. ~``~ Suka's Pov. ~`  
  
In the land of Egypt, everything was covered in sand. There where hardly any cities around, maybe a few or couple miles away. But I doubt that a human kind can walk a very long way without a horse or a Camel during his or her journey to the main city Cairo. That's where our tale takes places, the city of Cairo.  
  
`~ Inside the Palace ~` `~ Regular Pov. ~`  
  
"It's almost time, it's almost time..." A man's voice said while looking at the hieroglyphs on the golden painted walls.  
  
The hieroglyphs on the wall where painted stories, paintings that told the history of the other dynasty's past. Everytime something was important it was written or pictured on the empty walls, telling what happen.  
  
"I wonder if it's gonna be a girl or boy? If it's a boy, he'll be our future Pharaoh, but if it's a girl, shall be a princess waiting to become crown queen of all of Egypt." The man said again. This person was wearing a white crowned hat. On it, it had another shape of a crown and an eye of Ra. His clothing was white silk, three layers. He had blue eyes and was holding a stick made out of pure gold. His name, Simon Muran, a tutor, attendant, and card master. "Any minute I shall find out if it is a Princess or the next Pharaoh, the only thing is I'm its tutor." Sighing, having his hands behind his back. "It reminds me of the old days, when I touter my Pharaoh, always messing around and playing tricks on me." Sighing again. " Kinda makes me old..." His words where cut off by a guard behind him.  
  
"The child has been born sir. You may enter the room." As his words ended the guard made his way towards the hall ways.  
  
Simon face turn into a big smile. "The time has come to see if its a girl or boy." He enter the room which was only two feet away from.  
  
"Come in Simon and see our next future Pharaoh." The Pharaoh said, standing next to the Queen.  
  
As for the Queen, she was leaning against the head bored on the bed, holding the future Pharaoh. Simon walk towards the Queen, looking at the new born child. His face suddenly turn into a big face. "Our next Pharaoh, have you decide a name my lord?" Simon asked.  
  
"Yes, his name Yami, Yami Yugi." The Queen said, holding it gently in her arms, humming a song while the new born was fast asleep.  
  
"Yami, what a great name, seems I'm going to be its touter." Simon smiled. He was hopping it was going be a boy instead of a girl, it would remind him of the old days. Always on the look out for the hide-in-go-seeker.  
  
`~ 5 years later, outside the palace grounds ~`  
  
Five years has past now since the new born Pharaoh came into this world. The city of Cairo had been the same, the streets full of market places, people walking around trying to find a good bargain on stuff or goodies and visitors from different places, visiting the main land of Egypt.  
  
The sky was a nice painted blue color, hardly any clouds. The winds, still. It was a perfect day to walk around, not to hot, not to cold. But down at the market places people where chatting and walking around.  
  
"My young prince where are you?" Simon looking around, high and low at the market places. 'I'm getting to old for this.' He thought, bending down to catch a breath.  
  
A few blocks a way, "He he he'll never find me here?" Said a young voice walking around the market places. This young person had short spiky hair and light purple eyes and was wearing a silk skirt, little red in the middle. "Lets see, where can I hide at?" Said the person again, looking around at different hiding spots. Then suddenly something caught his hearing.  
  
"Come on my lady." Said a servant of some kind, who was caring a lot of stuff in her hands. "It's time to go."  
  
"K, I'm ready." A young girl smiled at the servant. She had short light brown and the rest of her was covered in some kind of cape but couldn't tell by the distance.  
  
"I wonder who she is?" The young voice said, dazing at the girl.  
  
"There you are my young Prince." Simon said, holding on to the young Prince shoulders. "Your not getting away this time." Smiling brightly.  
  
Yami turned around, "Not fair I didn't hide yet." Pouting, but turn around to see if the girl was still there. "There gone already." He said in a low voice.  
  
"Who's gone?" Simon asked, looking both dirrections.  
  
"Oh nothing, just looking for another snack bar stand." Smiled with a big cat face.  
  
"Snack bars? You all ready had four strawberries bars, why so much? Your parents are gonna be worried why your not at the palace at this hour." Simon smiled putting his hands on his rist.  
  
"Aww... but I don't wanna go back to the palace again, it's so boring and I have no friends at all." Pouting again, stopping his feet.  
  
"You just like you father." Simon laughed, his golden stick wobbling around.  
  
Yami looked puzzled. He didn't know if his tutor was crazy or getting to old? Even for a 5 year old, anybody can tell if someones out of there heads. But he did enjoy Simon as a friend and as for a tutor. It was rarely that he talk or play around with anybody in his age. ^Pretty smart.^ The only time he talked or played with to someone was if there where having a gathering party but it was mostly adults.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello! Another chapter done. ^^ Next chapter will introduce how Yami got his Millennium Puzzle and more introducing and stuff, but I'll get there. ^^; So how was it? Any good? Please review and no flames please. Plus I'll try to update more since schools over.  
  
Thank You Reviewers: Dreamgirlroyal, Belleluna, Chibi Saiyan Sarah, BlackBelt, ^_______^, Star Cosmos  
  
Chapter Two update - June 19, 2003, "Honor of Glory."  
  
`~ Shippou ~` 


	3. Honor Of Glory

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs or lyrics or anything except my character, Suka.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", `~ Flashbacks, dreams, and place settings~` `~ Song lyrics ~`and *What the characters doing*  
  
`~ Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose ~` `~ Honor of Glory ~`  
  
`~ Thirteen years later, at the palace grounds ~`  
  
"Young Prince where are you?" A worried Simon asked around the palaces, looking at both directions of the hall ways. 'This is just like a maze.' He thought.  
  
The palace halls where just like a maze, too many hall ways and too many doors. When you think you found what your looking, you end up finding something else. But every wall was covered with hieroglyphs and designs making a story tell journey.  
  
"Where's that boy? His parents want a word with him." Still looking around.  
  
Further down, three doors to the right you'll come upon a glowing room. Inside the glowing room are statues of Horus laid on golden stands and pictures of the God of Ra. In which the Egyptian believe that the God of Ra was a Sun or a falcon with sun headdress. In the middle of the room was a bed that stood couple feet no higher than four feet. (Camera's point of view, looking towards outside to the balcony.)  
  
"Nice warm breeze." Said a gently man voice, his body figure was covered in the blackness of the night. His hair moving different directions by the wind. Lately during the past years its been really hot, but not this night, this night had something special to it, but what? "I wonder how many stars they are in the sky?" The gently voice said again.  
  
Couple minutes later. "There you are my Prince." Simon walked up to him. "So this is where you been hiding, nice hiding spot you got here." Glaring at Yami. His back leaning forward, catching his breath.  
  
"My hiding spot, it's my room Simon." His tone of voice turn into a childish tone. "You came here to give me another lecture again?" Yami asked, leaning against the wall, still star gazing.  
  
"Well, not actually tonight sadly," Playing along. "I came here to inform..." His words were cut off by Yami.  
  
"How long has it been since we been to the market palace Simon?" He asked, part of the fire was showing part of Yami's body, showing his six's pack. ^Drools^  
  
"Huh? Oh well maybe couple years or maybe thirteen years I guess, why?" Looking up at the stars. His golden stick holding up. "A wonderful night."  
  
"Seems that I've been in this nest for so long, never learn how to fly." Yami, walking to his room, now showing his full body of the light of the room.  
  
"Well, that's a life of being the future Pharaoh..." Following him from behind.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. So ... does my father want me?" He smirked putting his red cape on.  
  
"How did you know?" Simon questioned, leaning against his golden stick.  
  
"Well, you are my touter." Yami give a questioning look. Yami had long yellow hair with black and red background. His eyes purple black eyes suited his body figure. He was wearing white silk pants and not wearing a shirt, showing his chest. He stood about 5'4, pretty good height.  
  
"Well, you don't want to keep your parents waiting, go on." Simon pushed his featured pharaoh along the hall ways. 'Here we go again with these hall ways.' Sighing at his thought.  
  
`~ Pharaoh's room ~`  
  
Knock ... knock Yami knocked on the giant door of his parents room. Two body guards where keeping watching making sure no intruders came in. Yami stopped knocking and looked at the body guards. 'Don't they ever get a life?' He question himself. Everytime he shall a body guard it made him shriver, yeah it's safe being guarded but having them following everywhere you go, man does it feel weird. Suddenly the door opened widely.  
  
"Come in." A voice from inside said.  
  
Yami enter the room followed by Simon. Yami then stopped by the door looking at his father and mother. "You called father?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, my son, I have something to give you." The Pharaoh clapped his hands, a guard came up infront of Yami, holding a large golden box's with many hieroglyphs on it. "Open it my son." His father simile.  
  
Yami looked at his father in surprised then looked down at the box's. 'I wonder what it is?' He asked himself. He then slowly open the box's, showing a puzzle like figure. He slowly picked it up make sure it wouldn't fall.  
  
"This my son, is called the millennium puzzle," His father walked next to him. "There are seven of them, each one with different powers."  
  
"Powers?" Yami blinked his eyes couple times. Simon looking at the puzzle in amazement. "Wow my lord that must have taken centuries to make."  
  
"Yes, Simon more than centuries." The pharaoh chuckled. "I want you to have this, it might come in handy someday." He put the golden chain around Yami's neck. "You will learn more about them when the time has come." The Pharaoh walked next to Yami's mother.  
  
Yami didn't know what to say. It was rarely you got something like this from your parents. He looked down at the puzzle. 'Wow. I wonder if there's a catch to this?' Usually there was a check to something like this, but what?  
  
"Yami." His mother standing up. His mother was beautiful, she had long black hair, black shinny eyes. She had a crown that had an eye of Ra in the middle and was wearing a hand made white silk dress that had stripes of blue in the middle.  
  
Yami looked up from his puzzle, gazing at his mother. "Yes, mother."  
  
"Me and your father have decided that its time for you to get a future wife." She paused, waiting for her son totally shock on his face.  
  
Yami's face turn into a blank face. Did he hear right from his mother? Get a wife? Here was the catch for this Millennium puzzle. "Are you kidding mother?" He said with no tone voice.  
  
"Why would we lie about this my son? You just turn 18, it has come for you to pick your future wife. Unless you want us to pick your wife for you?" She looked down at him.  
  
Simon also looked down at Yami. He also experience this from his Pharaoh but there was another catch to this also. Simon smirked down, not wanting his prince to see it.  
  
"Don't worry my son, you'll have many to choose from in a couple days..." The Pharaoh said.  
  
"Couple days?" Yami asked puzzled.  
  
To Be Continue....  
  
Kagome Of Summer Dances: Hello! Another chapter done. Gomen if it seems boring but the good parts are still coming, the next chapter should be interesting and funny. So any good? I should have the next update before I start summer school. Please review and no flames please. ^^  
  
Review thanks: Bunny-Chan, Dreamgirlroyal, Galaxy, Fantasizer, Don't have a name, Chibi Saiyan Sarah.  
  
Next update - "Summer Classes", June 24, 2003 


	4. Summer Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any song or lyrics or anything except my character Suka.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", `~ Flashbacks, dreams, and place settings~` `~ Song lyrics ~`and *What the characters doing*  
  
`~ Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose ~` `~ Summer Classes ~`  
  
Yami's mother nudged the Pharaoh on his side, telling him not to say anything else but her. "In a couple of days where holding a summer course, everyone around Egypt and other countries will come and stay and visit here for two months." She stopped, took a breath or to.  
  
Yami expression was blank. This was the first time in his life that his parents were holding something like this big. Summer classes for two months? With other Princes and Princess? Part of it sound really great and all but without telling him first kinda made him angry inside, but he did not show that anger on the outside, but all he did was listen what his mother had to say not wanting to neglect her.  
  
Simon was right next to him, his face was smiling high. 'It's been over twenty years since this took places.' Simon thought. Every year the Pharaoh and his wife would plan a two months summer classes for the young Prince. This however made it easier to find a wife or husband for the young Prince and Princess. 'Oh the good times back then, seeing many firmiliar faces.' Simon thought again, kinda day dreaming with it too.  
  
"During the two months everyone will be studying about each others cultures and etc. By that time you should start looking for your future wife Yami." Putting her hands on his shoulders. "I know you'll find the one that you truly love in the inside." After that sentence, Yami's mother took her hand off his shoulders and left the room followed by a guard. Now there was only the Pharaoh, a guard, Simon, and Yami himself.  
  
"Well, my son, I think your mothers right, find the one that you truly love." The Pharaoh paused. "I remember when I was your age, my parents did the same thing to me, not so happy with the idea but that's how I found your mother." The Pharaoh informant, he started walking to the door then paused for a moment then went out the door followed by another guard. This time there was only Simon and Yami left in the Pharaoh's room.  
  
"That wasn't all that bad." Simon said cheerfully, his eyes closed. "It could have been worse you know." Walking infront of Yami, seeing his future Pharaoh face. "Is something bothering you my Prince?" He questioned.  
  
Yami looked up at Simon with a smile. "You knew this all along didn't you Simon?" He questioned, looking at him.  
  
"Well, yeah," Simon smiled. "This was plan before you were born my Prince." He sighed. He didn't know if his Prince was playing around or making him worried.  
  
"That's good. So what's on the daily format?" Walking away. "I hope it isn't another of your lectures again?" Yami yelled out through the hall ways. This mother and father plan didn't really bother him at all, but will it work on trying to find a wife for him? In his heart he really wanted to know the person well more as a friendship then to a relationship.  
  
"Wait up my Prince." Simon yelled out, running out of the room. 'I'm getting to old for this too.'  
  
During the next couple days the palace had been really busy with servants, teachers, and guards getting ready for the two month summer classes. As for the Pharaoh and his wife they been watching and sending out inventations for those who may intended to come.  
  
In the other hand Yami and Simon were outside in the back of the palace sword fighting. The weather, blue skis and hot. Yami's mind was so clear, sometimes he forgets that all the guest are coming tomorrow. Yup, that's was right, all the Princes and Princess where coming. How would he react to this? Would he be be shy, angry or just plain normal? Did it really matter all.  
  
"That's all you got my Prince?" Making a silly question, while moving fast with the sword also keeping up with the movements.  
  
The wind blew against Yami's spiky hair and face. "What do you mean Simon? I'm just waiting until you give me all you got." Yawning while sword fighting.  
  
"All I got, I'm giving you all I have." Simon started slowing down with the sword. "I need a break." Picking up his stick. "I'm not young anymore like I use to be." Now sitting down on a bench in the shade.  
  
"Yeah the years has gone by fast. Maybe the Gods are playing with us?" Leaning against his sword. "Or maybe your just aging quicker." He started laughing.  
  
"Really funny my Prince. Pretty soon your kids are gonna be saying that to you someday. Simon smirked, rubbing into his Prince.  
  
Yami stop laughing, he looked up at the sky. The warm breeze felt good for him, for other people they couldn't handle this kinda weather. Something about him made him mysterious in the outside and caring, and trusting in the inside. "Well Simon back to our sword fighting?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sword fighting again it hasn't even been five minutes yet?" Standing up with his golden stick. "Shouldn't you be going to get ready for tomorrow?" Walking up to Yami.  
  
"Do you think this is gonna work out Simon? Finding the one you love in a sort notice? To me it doesn't sound right." Looking down at the ground then to the sky. His purple mountain eyes were sparkling by the sunlight. They say that if you look into someone's eyes you can tell if there in pain, sorrow, happiness, cheerful. It can also tell about there personality.  
  
"Huh? Well, my Prince I can't say it's gonna work out or not. As I said this was plan before you were born and also this summer courses has been a past on for many dynasty's." Paused. "Don't worry you'll find someone that's smarter than you." Simon laughed as he made a joke.  
  
Yami blinked a couple times before he understood what his touter meant. When he understood he started laughing with Simon. "That's the first joke you ever told that was funny." Laughing still.  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Thank You Reviewers: Star-Cosmos, GoddessLD, Animedreamer, Aerin, L.W., Fantasizer, Krystal and, YumeTakato.  
  
Kagome Of Summer Dances: Hello! Another chapter done. I really didn't expect this chapter to deal with Simon and Yami pov. I promise the next chapter will start adding a lot more characters. ^_^ Oh, you get to choose the other pairings you want in this fiction? Seto/Isis, Seto/Serenity, Jono/Mai, Honda/Serenity, Honda/Miho ... I'll be closing the votes when I have chapter six posted. Please review, reviews means more updates and longer chapters. ^^ And no flames please.  
  
Next Update - "Philosophy In A Red Rose" - July 10th, 2003  
  
`~ Shippou ~` 


	5. Philosophy In A Red Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics, or anything.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^ Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", "`~ Flashback, Settings, and dreams ~`, ~` Song lyrics `~,  
  
`~ Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose ~` `~ Philosophy In A Red Rose ~`  
  
Later on that evening Yami stood leaning against his balcony looking at the stars above. The sky was half dark and half lighted by the billions of tiny little stars that looked like fireflies that were stuck on a black flat surface. Dust filled the air making feathers and sand combine into a sandstorm. "Tomorrow's the day." Yami said in a low tone, his hair moving by the wind. While looking at the sky something caught his eyes, a yellow glowing object that had red lights on the back of it was flying cross the sky. 'A comet.' Yami thought to himself. It was rarely that you ever saw a comet in your life. It's been said that a comet comes around every fifty years making it amazing to see. Not only that, some people say that when you see a comet, make a wish and it may come true. Yami closed his eyes and spoke gently to the wind making a small breeze hit his face. He open his eyes and looked at the sky, there was no comet in sight, it already had disappeared into the long night.  
  
The next following day around noon, the palace was busy as ever, servants and teachers were running around getting things ready for the big event that was taking place today. The Pharaoh stood walking around outside the palace, in the garden. "Nice weather we have today." The Pharaoh cutting a rose stem from the bushes. As for the Queen, she was putting rarity of different flowers in a golden jar that had pictures of different Gods that they believe in, and placed them by the stairs case. "That should do it." Putting the last flower in the jar. "Has my son awoken Simon?" She questioned at him.  
  
"No, my Queen I've believe that he's still sleeping." Walking up to her with a positive attitude. 'That boy, sleeping in on the most important day in his life.' He thought. "Do you want me to wake him up?"  
  
"Yes, it's almost time. They should be arriving any moment now." Walking up the stairs case. "That reminds me where's my husband?" She giggled. "Seems everyone forgetting today."  
  
Simon followed the Queen but went in a different way that she was going. It seems that he's been walking over twenty minutes just trying to reach Yami's bedroom but only five. Knock ... knock ... he knock on the door. Suddenly the door open slowly. "Hello, Yami are you awake yet?" Peeking in. He slowly made his way in, there was no sight of Yami anywhere. "Great where did he run to?" Looking around. 'He must be outside. He's probably chicken to come out.' He smirked.  
  
As he looked outside he found what he was looking for, Yami was leaning against the balcony, almost the same spot that he was leaning on last night but instead of wearing his PJ's, he was wearing a red silk pants with a red cape but no shirt. On top of his head was a little crown showing that he was the Prince of Egypt. "There you are my Prince. I thought you were still sleeping." Standing next to Yami.  
  
"No but you can say I'm nervous a little." Looking down at the palace grounds. His cape twirling by the wind.  
  
"Nervous? Why is my Prince so nervous about?" Chuckling a little while holding down his cane.  
  
"You might say so. I don't know how to put it. It only seems that my parents told me the news yesterday." Walking in the room. "It's going by to fast, I don't know if I'm ready to show myself in front of fifty Princes and Princess." Sighing.  
  
"Oh, that's how your father reacted, acting so silly. It seems your getting it from him. Don't worry, all you need is to worry about is all the girls chasing after you when they see you. Oh my look at the time, they'll be arriving any moment or now. Come on, you don't want to keep your parents and your guest waiting my Prince." Pushing him out of the room.  
  
"Feels like I'm still five years old Simon..."  
  
In the mean while, a dark purple carriage stop in front of the palace grounds. Outside of the carriage stood two tired horses and two men that look like guards were sitting in front of the carriage. "Where here my lords." Said one of the guards.  
  
Suddenly the carriage door opened showing someone's legs touching the ground. "Wow this palace is big." Said the lord of the carriage. This lord was wearing a light blue silk with no shirt. He had a farley good size crown that had shape of 'Horus' on it. "Come out my daughter." The lord said, getting a good look at the palace. "I haven't been here since I was seventeen years old."  
  
Another door open on the other side of the carriage, "Where here already? That was quick father." Someone coming out of the carriage. Her body figure covered in a light purple cape that touched the ground. Her hair color, light brown, her mysterious eyes were painted of a color of a blue rose. She stood 5'4. "Are we early father?" She asked.  
  
"I've believe so my daughter, it doesn't hurt to come early. Come on." Moving forward to the palace doors. His daughter followed by his side.  
  
'Wow this place is big. Ten times bigger then ours.' She thought to herself, looking at the carvings on the walls. She slowly came to a stop when her father was knocking on the door.  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Summer Dances: Another chapter done. ^_^ Gomen if it was sort but I came back from vacation and I got tons of summer homework. Another reason I update a day early. I hope you enjoy this chapter, more characters on the way. Please review and no flames please, thanxs. And thanx you for the reviews. ^_~  
  
Next Update - "Philosophy In A Red Rose Vs. Philosophy In A Blue Rose", July 28, 2003. 


	6. A Red Rose Vs A Blue Rose Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any song lyrics, or anything except my characters, Suka and Curma.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^ Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", "`~ Flashback, Settings, and dreams ~`, ~` Song lyrics `~,  
  
`~ Red Rose Vs Blue Rose ~` `~ Philosophy In A Red Rose Vs Philosophy In A Blue Rose ~`  
  
The female figure stood by her father side, taking a glance at the beautiful palace. The palace grounds were covered in white gold floors and walls, there were also lovely rare cherry blossoms. One of the rarity to find in these parts. Suddenly the two big doors opened showing the inside of the palace.  
  
"Come on my daughter." Her father entered, followed by his lovely daughter. Two of the guards that opened the door bowed and showed them the way to the waiting room. Her father glanced around. "This place hasn't changed a bit." Laughing a little, putting his hands in the middle of his coat.  
  
"Wow you haven't changed a bit my friend Curma." Said a sudden voice. The King entered from the side of the palace with couple of roses and cherry blooms in his hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you again after so long." Walking to his old friend Curma.  
  
"Yes, it has my old friend, many years I expose." Both of them laughed at each other, while the female smiled and sighed at the sometime. It's seem whenever her father meet someone, they talk for along time, I mean long. She stood there still gazing at the palace.  
  
"And this is your daughter Curma?" The king gazing at his old friends daughter with a smile.  
  
"Oh yes, my daughter Anzu Mazaki." The king putting his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." Bowing down and looked at the kind with pleasure. Her light purple cape sparkling in the sunlight by the sun roof.  
  
"She's a beauty Curma, she's truly a peace of art, I'm surprise that shall win my son heart? But you never told me that you had a daughter my friend?" The King questioned.  
  
"I've believe that she got her beauty from her mother, yes one of a kind unfortunately she couldn't come, you know women always think tea party's come first and all." The lord laughed. "Has another guest arrive yet?" The lord asked.  
  
"No; probably another ten minutes or so."  
  
"Well, I'll be going I have some business to cover, sorry I couldn't stay any longer." The lord said, making his way out.  
  
"No problem, and don't worry about your daughter, shall have fun." The King smiled. Anzu waved good-bye. The King clapped his has, suddenly a maid stop infonet of them. "Please show Miss. Anzu to her room please." Said the final words of the King, as he made way to look for his wife.  
  
"Follow me miss." Said the maid, making her way upstairs. Anzu followed feeling a little blush pop up from her face. In her mind she felt imbearness about what happen a minute ago, she wasn't quite use it, not yet she hoped.  
  
Final they reached her room, the maid stop and open her room. "Here's your room miss, feel free to what you like. Oh if you need anything asked any of us and well will do what you like, have a good evening." After that the maid went down the hallways. Anzu smiled and went in. As she looked around her eyes widen. Her room was big, gold curtains, a queen sizes bed. This was like heaven, oh how she wished her room was just like this. She'd walked to the window and spread out the curtains showing the great view of the garden. "Wow, maybe I should take walk in the garden." She'd giggled. But she didn't know that she was two doors down from Yami's room. She closed her door and made her way to the garden.  
  
`~ Yami ~`  
  
Yami walked out from his room with Simon by his side. Suddenly something caught his eyes, the light purple cape really caught his attention. Simon looked at him confused. "Something wrong my Prince?" Not noticing the girl in the hallway.  
  
Yami stared for a while and shook his thoughts away, thinking it was just daz-a-voue. "Yeah I'm find Simon." Both of them walking to the opposite directions.  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Summer Dances: Hello! Another chapter done, I updated early since I had not homework to do today. Gomen if this chapter was sort and boring but I'm going on another chapter tonight and wanted to write a chapter before I leave. The next chapter will be little romantic and special, longer too. Thanxs for the cool reviews, I didn't know I was gonna take this fiction down or not. Please review and no flames please.  
  
Next Update - 'Hello!' - August 13, 2003  
  
Shippou, 


	7. Hello!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any song lyrics, or anything except my characters, Suka and Curma.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^ Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", "`~ Flashback, Settings, and dreams ~`, ~` Song lyrics `~,  
  
`~ Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose ~` `~ Hello! ~`  
  
`~ Anzu ~`  
  
Anzu made her way to the garden area. When she did she saw a few servants picking flowers and getting fresh water from the small lake couple miles away. She smiled and half bowed when she past one of them. She looked around, her eyes gazing upon a small pond that was covered in cherry blossoms that were laying on the surface. She'd pick one up and put it between her hair, resting it on her right ear.  
  
The sun was shinning bright, there were hardly any clouds in the painted violet blue sky. Birds were chirping lovely music that can be danced to. The flowers and bushes had let out there beautiful scents making the fresh air smell sweet. It was the perfect day to read a book or just sit down and relax.  
  
Anzu sat down with a sigh. She wished that her place looks like this. Where she'd lived everything was dark and cold the way her parents like it. The bright sun was blocked by the tall walls that was guarded by guards all day. She'd wonder how can anyone could stand most of the day? Didn't they have a life? Or was there life dedicated to the King and Queen? She didn't know. This was her second time being out of her home. The first time was when she was four years old, she was at a super market in a big village, till then she sat in the big castle waiting to adventure out into the world.  
  
She looked her long purple coat, got up and adventured through the garden.  
  
`~ Front of The Palace ~`  
  
Twenty minutes has'd past when Anzu and her father arrived, the time was going by very slowly. Beyond the castle gates another carriage was moving towards the castle. This time the carriage was dark green and a little wider. Inside the carriage you can here two voice arguing in the background.  
  
As the carriage arrived in front of the castle the servant got down from his seat outside of the carriage and opened the carriage door, bowing down as he did.  
  
"Woah this castle huge man." A person said as he got out the carriage and stared at the castle, his head going back and back until he almost tripped over. This person was wearing almost everything green except his shoes, where black. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. His name is Katsuya Jonouchi, for short Joey.  
  
"Hey watch were your watching." Another person said sighing as he got out of the carriage. This person had a black coat and a brown shirt and pants. He short brown hair was pointed in the front. His eyes were painted black. His name is Hiroto Honda. Honda looked up to see the castle. "Man I've seen bigger castles than this man."  
  
"Yea right the only thing you've seen big was your room." Joey said with a big smile, while walking up to the front door.  
  
"What did you say?" Bringing his fits in the air, burning red.  
  
"I didn't say anything, you've must been hearing things man." His sigh turn into a big cat face. ^Meow, lol.^  
  
"Why you." Honda ran after him, while Jonouchi ran like a small five year old.  
  
Suddenly while Honda and Jonouchi were acting like little kids the big front doors opened showing a silent guard. "You've must be Jonouchi and Honda am I correct?" Butting in.  
  
Both of them stop and smiled. "Your correct." Saying at the same time. 'I wonder how he knows our names?' Both of them thought.  
  
"Come this way." The guard opened the door wider for them to come in. Jonouchi and Honda walked in. Their eyes falling on the palace, both of there mouths drooped.  
  
`~ Yami & Simon *Yami's Parents* ~`  
  
Yami and Simon walked along the hallways, Simon looked at Yami in a smirk. 'He must be really nervous, maybe his first time being this nervous.' He closed his eyes and followed his Prince with a smile. There were heading to the great hall where Yami parents were at.  
  
The great hall was located between the entrance and the living hall room where statues of golden and silver Horus were found. It was one of the wonders of the palace indeed. The room was made out of pure gold and was built for the first Pharaoh himself.  
  
*Yami parents were walking along in the great hall chatting about different advents that was going to take place in the summer school camp.*  
  
Suddenly when Yami and Simon reached the front entrance of the palace they saw two people gazing at the palace. "Seems some have arrived my Prince." Simon pointed with his stick. "Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself, you might make some new friends." He laughed.  
  
Yami gulped and walked over to the two people, following Simons advice. 'At least any Princess has'd arrived yet." He thought gulping down again.  
  
`~ Jonouchi and Honda *Yami and Simon* ~`  
  
"Wow I never knew a palace can be this big." Jonouchi looked up at the painted ceilings. His eyes wondering on them.  
  
"Yea man its like ten time bigger than ours. It seems that our castle's look like a dot then this place." Said Jonouchi pal Honda.  
  
The guard looked up and saw his Prince and the touter walking toward their direction. He suddenly bowed half way and spoke. "The Prince of Egypt."  
  
Jonouchi and Honda looked at the guard then the direction he was looking. Their eyes glowed and bowed down quick to show their respect.  
  
Yami looked confused, he never had a person bow down before him but smiled and spoke with a hints of embarrassment. "You don't have to bow your not my servants."  
  
Simon watched in amusement. "Yes, may we please have your names and where your from."  
  
Jonouchi and Honda both got up with red faces. "My name is Katsuya Jonouchi, Prince of East Warriors."  
  
Honda went next and spoke. " I'm Hiroto Honda, Prince of Eastern Warriors." Bowing down a little.  
  
"It's a pleasure on meeting you two." Simon said with a smile.  
  
`~Anzu ~`  
  
While Anzu looked around in the garden she spotted some sort of an arena next to the orchard. She walked over to it and saw a pile of swords. She picked one up and looked at it top to bottom. This remember her when her father use to teach her swordsmanship when she was a little girl. Her father use to get her up really early and start teaching basic moves. But now her father was to busy to do anything with her. She moved the sword around until she heard voice coming her direction, she drooped the sword and walked over to one of the big trees.  
  
"So how does it feel to be Prince of all Egypt Yami?" Jonouchi asked rubbing behind his head.  
  
"That's one stupid question Jonouchi." Honda said with a sigh.  
  
"Um. Well, it gets very boring sometimes since you only have a touter to talk with." Yami putting his hands behind his back. "It must be really enjoyably where you live."  
  
"You can say that, oh have you heard about the wild Duel Monsters. Every Prince and, etc., gets one pretty soon." Jonouchi smiled.  
  
"Duel Monsters?" Yami questioned.  
  
"You never heard of Duel Monsters? Well, Duel Monsters on what I heard are wild creatures or things that have spell magic, abilities, and talk. As Jonouchi said there tamped and they follow there masters orders, they can make good friends and pals."  
  
"Wow." Yami surprised.  
  
Anzu watched the three people talking about Duel Monsters suddenly when she moved back she tripped over a rock and landed on the ground butt first. "Ow!"  
  
Yami, Honda, and Jonouchi looked around. "Hey did you hear that you guys?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Age: Anzu - 17, Yami - 18, Honda - 19, Jonouchi - 19, and Simon - 52.  
  
Kagome Of Summer Dances: Hello! Gomen I haven't written on the date that I had posted up chapter seven but I've been really sick lately and plus I've been having writers block also, gomen about that. ^_^;;; The next update is gonna take awhile since I might re type the whole fiction again to make it better or come up with longer chapters starting with chapter eight. So I don't have a posting date on the next chapter, gomen about that. Thanks for all the nice review and I'm very glad that you guys or ladies like it. Please review and no flames please. ^_^  
  
Shippou, 


	8. Hello Two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics or anything except my own characters Suma and Cruma.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", `~ Flashback, Settings, and dreams ~`, ~`Song lyrics `~.  
  
`~ Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose ~` `~ Hello Two! ~`  
  
Anzu rubbed her behind gently and kept quite, keeping her breathing salient as she can. Her eyes following them closely making sure they didn't find her. Her position was leaning on the big rock that she tripped over on accident, since then she hasn't moved an inch.  
  
"Are you sure you heard something Jonouchi," Honda asked while looking around. His eyes wondering around the bushes but found his eyes wondering around where the swords are. "Cause I don't see nothing man. As you said yourself you've must be hearing things." Picking up the sword and swinging it back an forth.  
  
"What!" I did hear something, I heard something that said the word 'ow'," With a blank expression on his face while turning around to see Honda. "Honda what in the world are you doing with that sword?" Smiling deeply while walking to him.  
  
"I found these lying here, hey you wanna do a little one on one? Or are you chicken?" Honda smirked, passing a sword to Jonouchi.  
  
"You're on chicken boy." Suddenly and Honda started sword fighting.  
  
Yami face had a big sweetdrop on his side. He never knew how people can have fun swords fighting, so he watched them with amusement. Suddenly his eyes wondered on the floor and saw a sword lying there between his feet. "Huh?" He said with a low tone and picked it up. Someone was surly here but where? He moved his head towards the sky for a moment and took one deep breath of the fresh air and then looked over where Anzu was. Something made him believe that the person or thing that made that sound was behind the big tree and between the bushes.  
  
Anzu saw the Prince looking towards her direction. 'I think he spotted me already.' Putting her right hand on her lip. 'Should I come out or...' Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Prince voice.  
  
"Don't be scared to come out we wouldn't hurt you." Walking towards her direction.  
  
Anzu face turn a bright red with a little anger and embarrassment. 'I'm not scared to come out I'm just don't want to be seen like this.' Suddenly her body moved upwards showing her full length to everyone.  
  
Jonouchi and Honda spot for a moment, putting down there swords. "So that's the one who made that 'ow sound?" Jonouchi pointed out.  
  
Anzu bowed down at Yami not answering Jonouchi stupid question. "My name is Anzu Mazaki, Princess of South Fairies." Rasing up a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
In the background Jonouchi and Honda were laughing. "Hehee Princess of Fairies, what a joke uh Honda?" Jonouchi bumped Honda on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah man if I was Princess of the Fairies I wouldn't show myself here, its embarrassing." Both of them started to laugh hard, there faces turning bright red.  
  
Anzu turned brighter as ever. "You know whats really embarrassing is that you two can't even sword fight. You swings are girlie moves." Calming down. "I'm sorry your Prince those two get very ignoring at times just by watching them for sometime." Giving Jonouchi and Honda a death glare making their shines shriver.  
  
"Oh don't worry I see what you mean. Oh you don't have to bow down at me Miss. Anzu." Yami said in a gently voice. 'It seems that I know her from where, but where?' He questioned himself, rasing his eyebrow a little.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Summer Dances: Hello! Since I got very nice reviews I decided to add part two to "Hello", so this isn't chapter eight yet. ^_^ I finally had time to write now, since I've been out every day lately. -_- Plus I just gotten my classes, and they really I mean really mess up my classes. Now I have to wait in a huge line when I go back. Oh well. *Sweetdrops* My next update should be between the middle of September or sooner cause of school. Oh Anzu attitude is a little different if you notice, if you read the manga version of Yu-Gi-Oh!, her attitude is kinda pushy but really nice. Please review and no flames please...  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
AnimeTenshi1, Jellbob 15, Sassytalk, Umiko Morimoto, White Ninja Spy, Teafan123, Animerdreamer, Angelic Tears, Karen38, and AerinM  
  
Shippou, 


	9. Many Wonders Beyond The Castle Gates, Pa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics or anything except my own characters Suma and Cruma.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", `~ Flashback, Settings, and dreams ~`, ~`Song lyrics `~.  
  
`~ Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose ~` `~ Many Wonders Beyond The Castle Gates, Part One ~`  
  
Anzu turns around facing Jonouchi and Honda, her long purple cape swaying to her side showing parts of her underneath clothing. Anzu short brownish hair shinning from the sun, her eyes glazing at the two guys. Her words were silent, just standing there not saying a word.  
  
"What's her problem?" Jonouchi whispered to Honda, which, both of them stood their holding their swords face down. "So you think you got what it takes to be a swordsmen?" Jonouchi pointed his sword towards her, acting stupidly. His blond hair covering his face.  
  
Both Yami and Honda sweetdrop on the side of their faces, didn't Jonouchi knew what he just said? Maybe or maybe not... "Jonouchi you shouldn't point that sword like that you might poke somebody's eyes out." Honda yelled out with an blank expression.  
  
Anzu face turn red with anger. "You idiot, I'm not a man." With a huge sweetdrop, picks up a sword from the racket. "You really embarrass me with your words and moves. A girl can easily defend herself with your crummy moves" Swing the sword around.  
  
"Why you," Bringing his fist up infonet of his face. "Is that a challenge?" Burning red, still pointing the sword in the air.  
  
Mean while inside the palace many guests have arrived, chatting happily about their kingdom and etc. The strange thing was that the Princess were on the left side and all the Princes were on the right talking, most of them starring at each other and whispering to someone's ear. Most of all none of them realize that or didn't know where the Prince of Egypt was, outside in the garden area with three others.  
  
"Man I never seen a palace this big, it would be great if it was my palace. Just big enough to hold my insects at." Someone said with short green hair. Inspector Haga is his name. Haga in the other hand desires insects for a collection. People just call him Weevil Underwood, since Haga ain't an Inspector or wouldn't be. Prince of South Hives.  
  
"Insects? Right, if it was my palace man it would be an amusement park just for Dino lovers. I see it now, 'Dino land.' Now that would be cool." Another one said. This person had almost spiky brown hair and wore a green cap. His name is Dinosaur Ryuzaki, in English Rex Raptor Prince of Desert Bad Lands. One of the many few that knows about Duel Monsters.  
  
"Yea, what ever. Once these wild Duel Monster are tamped and we each get one. I show you the true power of Insects." Haga said out loud. "My insects."  
  
'Why did I even talk to this jerk for, everyone knows that insects are weak.' Sweetdroping. "Yo insect lover why are all the guys on this side and all the girls on that side for?" His eyes were in a sharp line. Both Ryuzaki and Haga looked confused.  
  
Suddenly when everyone was talking in the great hall, the doors burst open showing two guards were all wearing white silk uniforms and also wearing strange looking crowns or caps. Everyone stood silent. The guards moved to the side of the doors. In the light someone tall came in wearing a tall crown that had golden holder that cared a green ball in the middle. He wore a dark blue silk pants, showing his bare chest. ^Drools^ His name Prince Seto Kaiba, Prince Of Blue Eyes White Dragons. Followed by him was his step father Heishin, A High Mage of the Amenhotep Dynasty.  
  
"I heard of Prince Seto and his step father. Their the second up hosts of Egypt. Some rumors go on that Seto Kaiba has his first Duel Monster already, The Blue Eyes White Dragon. Oh my does he have a girlfriend all ready? I want be his girlfriend." Some of the girls whispered to each other while they giggled.  
  
"Man what does this guy think he is, the Prince Of Egypt?" Ryuzaki spitted out, crossing his arms.  
  
"Now if you have any problems or anything you know where to call Seto." Heishin said outloud with his strong voice, after that he turn around moving powerfully. His guards followed with no hesitations, leaving Seto behind starring at the others. "Hehe do you guys have a starring problems or something?" He smirked and walked to the back to the room. 'How pathetic hanging around with these fools. If only have haven't came, its a waste of my summer."  
  
All the girls starred and kneeled down, holding their hearts in which their eyes were shaped of an heart except for one. "Oh how stupid, he's nothing." Spoke one of them. 'Nothing but a cheap shoot.' She thought.  
  
In the other hand the guys stood there with cold stairs and went back to where they were talking about.  
  
Back outside where Anzu and Jonouchi were swords fighting. "Do you give up yet Jonouchi?" Anzu pinned Jonouchi down to the ground, the sword almost touching his neck.  
  
"Man, man you should give up she's to strong for ya," Honda yelled out. "Man I never thought a girl can be so good in swords fighting."  
  
"It doesn't matter if your a girl or a guy. It takes many practices to get good." Yami spoke, his hair sifting in the breeze. 'Her face I know I seen her before, but my mind block somehow.' He thought, looking at Anzu then Jonouchi. "I think Honda right."  
  
"Man, I can't believe it, lost to an girl, especially to a Fairies Princess." Breathing hard, he had a few cuts and there.  
  
Anzu back up a couple feet and dropped the sword. "Your not bad, just let your swings do the talking next time." Smirking.  
  
"Err..." Jonouchi getting up, something tapped him from behind. "Huh?" Turning around.  
  
"Man you gotta a lot of training to do to get to her level." Honda, laughing.  
  
"Why you..." Starts chasing after Honda just like before. "Get back here."  
  
Anzu blinked a couple times and laughed. See have never seen anything like that before. Yami joined in. Both stop in a few minutes and looked down. "So you wanna be friends Prince Yami?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Sure, just call me Yami." Smiled, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"K and you call me Anzu then. Umm shouldn't you be in the guest hall? There might be guest waiting for your arrival."  
  
"I forgot about that." Yami, putting his right hand near his mouth. "Well, when your the Prince Of Egypt your minds full most of the time."  
  
Anzu started laugh again. "Yea, well, I better getting going then too, I still have many packing to do." After that Anzu walked out of the garden then into the palace.  
  
Yami gazed at Anzu before her shadow was gone, then look back at Honda and Jonouchi, which they were still chasing after each other. "Guys."  
  
Jonouchi and Honda stop. "Yo where did that Anzu go?" Jonouchi asked, looking around.  
  
"She left already, do you guys want to go in? They may be someone you might be looking for." Yami asked.  
  
"Sure, hey was that expose to mean...?"  
  
To Be continued...  
  
Kagome Of Fall Dances: Hello. Fall is coming and another time to change my screename seasons. ^_^ I want to thank each and one of you who reviewed the last chapter. I was so happy that people like this fiction, since it's the only one I'm getting good reviews on it. I planned to write another Yami/Anzu pairing since their like the best couple in Yu-Gi-Oh!. But wanted to know what kinda fictions you guys or ladies would like to see? A Halloween fic? Crossover between .Hack//Sign? You're choice. I have you're responses:,  
  
TeaYami - Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. ^_^  
  
AnimeTenshi1 - Yes there will be more Princes and Princess. Almost the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! gang. I hope. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sailor Star Universe - Thanks for reviewing and I'm very glad you like it.  
  
Umiko Morimoto - Gomen about the action/adventure part hasn't really taken in yet. But I'm sure it will be an action/adventure fiction coming on the way, plus with an whole new twist in this fiction. So it's kinda gives people thinking on how this fiction may take way. Oh yes, Bakura is diffidently in this fiction. ^_~ Bakura is another great character in Yu-Gi- Oh! *Drools* Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Angelic Tears - Yup, Anzu will probably never get along with those two until futher later. Thanks reviewing my fiction. Yeah I got my schedule clear up now, after an week later. To many people changing classes. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
White Ninja Spy - Thanks for reviewing.  
  
JellyBob15 - It seems Anzu kinda better acting kinda spunky, it gives her character more better. Oh, I love your fictions, there so great. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Animedreamer - Thanks for reviewing all my chapters. I hope to read your new chapter pretty soon.  
  
Teafan123 - Thanks for reviewing, I don't mind getting great ideas from people, it gives me help how to make this fiction better. Thanks.  
  
TeaYami - Wow Yami and Anzu marry? That's something to be shook about. But its kinda strange since we haven't gotten to see the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! season yet, Seto Kaiba Dueling Tournament. Well I probably have a few question for Kazuki Takahashi. Does Mai and Joey ever tell the ture feelings to each other?? I know thats a stupid question but my friends at school are wondering. Oh yea did Kazuki Takshashi expain how the Millennium items where made? If he hasn't I have a idea great of an new season on how the Millennium items could or have been made. Well I thinks those were some basic questions that were on my mind. Thanks, and thank for reviewing.  
  
Next Update - October 24, 2003, "May The Classes Begin!"  
  
~ Shippou ~ 


	10. May The Classes Being! Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics or anything except my own characters Suma and Cruma.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", `~ Flashback, Settings, and dreams ~`, ~`Song lyrics `~.  
  
`~ Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose ~` `~ May The Classes Begin Part One! ~`  
  
Yami, Jonouchi, and Honda left the garden area and went inside the Palace, where many guests were waiting for his arrival. As they enter in, many of the guest had stop talking and looked at the future Pharaoh as he made his way in. Some of them were whispering to each others and somewhere gazing at him, mostly the same girls that were drooling over Seto's arrival.  
  
Have you ever been so embarrass in you're life? Like the whole world was depending on you're arrival or answer? Well, this was the most embarrassing thing that came into Yami's life. The clock was ticking over eighteen years and finally reached its final point to stop.  
  
Suddenly Yami's whole body turn to stone and just stood there not making a sound or moving. His face was turning pink but not red. Simon was right he should have excepted many girls going after him since he was the future Pharaoh. His mind was in total lost, what should he do now? Hang around the Princess while they drool on him and talk about if they want to be his girlfriend? No, he didn't want to be force to be someone's girlfriend just because he was rich and handsome. Yes, that's right he wanted someone that will love him from the inside and the outside. Someone that will always be by his side no matter what and he'll do the same too, forever.... But will time allow? Time was ticking quick, could he find someone in time? All these thoughts gathered in his mind he forgot were he was.  
  
Jonouchi and Honda followed Yami like if there were his guards. "Man tough coward." Honda whispered, looking at the Princess. 'Oh I wonder what's her name?' Honda thought while smiling, but when he didn't hear Jonouchi answer his question, he look over to his right. "Yo earth to Jonouchi, earth to Jonouchi are you in there?" Waving his hand infonet of Jonouchi face.  
  
In the mean time Jonouchi was also drooling, drooling coming out his mouth. 'Hehehe I'm gonna have fun being here. All the Princess... Heaven.' His body leaning to the ground. He did not hear Honda's voice but just gazed at the Princess.  
  
'He'll never learn oh well he needs a good smacking anyway.' With that thought Honda smacked Jonouchi in the back. In which Jonouchi came out of his thoughts and grew angry. "What was that for you..." Jonouchi anger words where cut off by a high pitch voice.  
  
"So we finally meet future Pharaoh?" The high pitch voice was Seto Kaiba himself, walking infonet of Yami with a smirk. "So your the future Pharaoh?"" Repeating the same of his words. "How pathetic I thought the future Pharaoh would be a lot stronger and taller but I thought wrong. You don't even have a you're first Duel Monster yet, like me I have the strongest of them all, The Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Jonouchi growled, "How dare you speak to him like that. You two just met and your already talking trash." His whole face turning red, Honda was holding his collar just in case Jonouchi got out of hand.  
  
Seto turn and face the monkey which he thought was. "So what do we got here? It seems we have a monkey in the palace, I should call the pet guard and take you away." Seto laughed and faced Yami again. "Even though it was a pleasure in meeting you Yami. Just stay out of my way, got that?" After that he turn around, his cape smacking Jonouchi face then leaving. Someone the Princess went and followed Seto Kaiba and some came over to Prince Yami.  
  
"Man what in the world is his problem? And how dare he call me a monkey, I'll show him who's monkey here." Bring his fits in the air, his face was even brighter but not brighter when he lost to Anzu. His collar was still in the hands of Honda. Honda looked at the girls that came over to Yami. "Hey what's your name?" Putting on a dumb act on.  
  
Yami looked at the direction Seto left and stood there. Did he make a rival already? But why? He didn't even know who this person was yet but yet this person already knew his name. Well, it didn't really bother him, not yet. He had yet forgotten about the drooling Princess.  
  
"Humph why would we give over name to you for," Some of the Princess glared at Honda. "Your not the future Pharaoh and your not even cute like the Prince."  
  
Jonouchi calmed down and looked at Honda. 'Man that was low for Honda, hehehe maybe these will go out with me instead." Claming his hands together, putting a cat face smirk on and cough. "Um. anyone wanna look around at the palace with me?"  
  
The girls stared at him and walk away. "Man that guy has no brains maybe Seto was right, a monkey. Oh that reminds me lets go look for Seto." Suddenly their voices disappeared along the way. The guys in the other hand just talked not caring what was going on.  
  
"Yo, we both got drop man." Both Honda and Jonouchi sighed looking disappointed.  
  
In the other hand Yami turn around and smiled. "Don't worry their should be someone here that will gladly go with you." Trying to forget what happen a while ago, then he started to walk out of the room he entered and went in the great hall leaving Jonouchi and Honda confused.  
  
"Um. Its it me or am I imaging nothing really didn't go wrong with Yami and the other guy?" Honda questioned.  
  
In the mean time Anzu was in the guest room or to say her room for two months. She'd laid her things out and sorted them into little brown man- made baskets that had hieroglyphs on them. But these hieroglyphs were strange, they had her life story in them. But how? Did they carved them in everyone's baskets? Anzu sighed happily, it was nice of them to do that.  
  
Her window was wide open since she open it before she went down to the garden a while ago and were she meant the Prince, suddenly she blushed at that thought. She couldn't have feelings for the future Pharaoh already but someone like her marrying the Prince? No, the Prince wanted someone that was a lot prettier than her. But, she didn't want to get marry yet, her heart was looking for adventure. She was not a stay home person since she's been locked up to the world over fiftieth years.  
  
Anzu moved her head around and sighed heavily. "We just became friends, how could I think of things? My mind clouded, plus I just got here. I should take another look around here. I wonder when they going to start things up? I can't wait to study many places." And that was that Anzu lost her thoughts about what she thought about a moment ago, she was only here for a reason. And the reason is to study different cultures and make new friends.  
  
Anzu put everything away and open her door and made her way to the great hall. While heading to the great hall she saw someone that was following Yami around, nope it wasn't Jonouchi or Honda, it was the tutor. Before she could speak, he had spoken first.  
  
"Excuse me," Simon spoke gently. "Are you the one that was with Prince Yami and the others?" Holding his cane.  
  
"Yes, is there something wrong?" Anzu questioned. She was right it was the touter.  
  
"No not at all. Well, if you see Prince Yami along the way can you tell him to him his parents are waiting for time in the Diner hall please? This event is about to begin and without him here, there's no event." Simon laughed.  
  
"Sure I'll tell him Mr...." Not knowing his name.  
  
"Oh just call me Simon just an old touter that's hanging around here. And you must be Princess Anzu, the lands of the fairies?" He questioned, looking at the young girl.  
  
Anzu moved her head back, surprise he knew her name and where she's from. Then she remembered she didn't introduced herself yet, feeling quilt. Finally speaking, "Yes Princess Anzu Mazaki."  
  
"Yes, I see, well this old touter has a lot of things to do still. Please tell him that massages for me." With that Simon made his way the opposite of Anzu direction.  
  
Jonouchi and Honda ran down the hallways when Yami left. "Man where did he go? He's like just vanish into thin air." Jonouchi breathing hard.  
  
Honda looked both way. "Yea strange. Do you think that guy put him down?"  
  
"Nah Yami strong, plus Yami would show him who's boss around here." Remembering earlier. 'Still how dare he calls me a monkey. Someone should err ... just thinking about just makes me mad.'  
  
"Is there something you guys?" Anzu came walking down from the stairs, looking at the two talking.  
  
"Hey Anzu have you seen Yami, he just disappeared somewhere." Jonouchi asked, putting his hands behind his back.  
  
"No, I haven't. I just came down to find Yami myself. It seems it's going to start any moment." Reaching the last step and walking to the two guys.  
  
"Going to start? Man I can't wait, the food their going to have. I wonder if it's going to be gallery of it?" Jonouchi dreaming.  
  
"Yea, should we look for him?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Fall Dances: Hello. Well, I update two weeks earlier since I had some time writing this chapter up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, I was so happy. ^_^ Reviews keep me writing. There are two parts to this, I would write the other one and updated the same day but I have two essays to finish so I don't know when I'll post the next chapter up. Please review and no flames please. P/S, any questions you have, please leave them in a reivew. I'll respone next chapter.  
  
Next update - "May The Classes Begin and The Mysterious Prince" - You may find the next update on my profile.  
  
Shippou~ 


	11. Mysterious Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics or anything.  
  
(Camera's point of view), ^Me talking^, 'Thoughts', "Talking", `~ Flashback, Settings, and dreams ~`, ~`Song lyrics `~.  
  
(* Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose *) (* The Mysterious Prince *)  
  
"Strange I don't see him anywhere. I wonder where he went to?" Anzu looked puzzled, she glanced around at her surroundings but only saw a few people at the far end of the palace in where she was stand. In the other hand Jonouchi and Honda were probably at the other end of the palace looking for the Prince. "What other places I haven't check yet?" Putting her hand near her mouth. She took another glance and disappeared out of site.  
  
Beyond the other side of the palace, a mysterious person was walking silently, his foots steps echoing on the golden floors. "Finally seems like hours since those girls where hanging around behind my back. Everywhere I go nothing but girls, I need somewhere I can be alone before this stupid ceremony starts." Said the harsh voice as he rubbed off the dirt or if it was dirt from his shoulders. Seto stopped and glances at the two doors that were in front of him. He then open them, suddenly flashes of light hit his face as he walked in. It was a giant library, Seto's face smirked. 'Perfect, a gate way from the humiliating crowd. All I need is my gadgets and my works. Not so bad I do say so myself. I just hope people got the nerves not to bother me here."  
  
In the mean time Jonouchi and Honda where in the other end of the palace. "Jeez's how hard is to find one person and that one person is the Prince. Man I just got a strange idea. What if they blame us for his disappearance?" Jonouchi started sweating, while looking at the people that were talking among themselves.  
  
"That's the most stupidest idea I ever heard. Yea I can see it know." Honda putting his hands in the air. "We made the Prince of Egypt disappear into thin air. Your so thick headed." Honda sighed. 'He can be such a jerk sometimes.' Sitting on the window seal.  
  
As time went on, the sun slowly moved away from the middle of the sky and moved towards the endless surface. Inside the palace many arrivals arrived and now enjoying themselves with refreshments. As you make yourself through the crowded room you can see many Princes and Princess from all the around the country and countries.  
  
"When is this ceremony going to start? This crowd bores me already." Said a voice inside the crowded room trying to make its way outside of it. "Is there anything else but lectures?" Said the voice again, this person had glossy curly hair and the color of a yellow rose to make it stand out. She had mysterious purple eyes like the Prince. Her name Mai Kujaku, Princess of the Mountain Lands, also known for the highest lands in Egypt. "Humph, this is no way to treat a lady. Hmm?" Suddenly something caught her eyes. "Is that the Prince? It can't be he's a lot ... how can I put this? Shorter then me but ain't that bad for looks." Her eyes stared at the Prince.  
  
"I'm back." Yami came walking down the room where he left Jonouchi and Honda at or so he thought. He looked around blankly, they weren't there. "Jonouchi? Honda? Did they leave already? I've must've had forgotten, its so hard to keep track with different events and people." Looking at his hands. 'I'm not use to this or not yet. Am I that boring?' He thought, while looking at the ceiling confusedly. His eyes didn't catch many pairs of eyes looking at his direction.  
  
Anzu in the other hand came walking down the hallways looking at the many new hieroglyphics, one had caught her eyes. 'Is this the Prince when he was younger?' She thought. The hieroglyphics showed the small Prince and what appears to be his touter, both of them at a village. The small Prince looked so happy and everything, but as Anzu made her way along the hallways it showed each day and each day it became darker. Suddenly pictures came about in her head as she touched the wall. 'No.' She put her hands on her head. The dark memories she once had came pouring through her mind like a flowing river. 'Not this, please.' Tears form from her eyes and slid down from her cheeks.  
  
"Anzu is that you?" Came a voice in the background. Anzu turned around and wipped the tears from her face. Whoever it was, she didn't want anyone to see her crying, she couldn't live with it. Besides, putting a smile on. "You can't show your weak side then everyone knows your just a weakling", her father onced told her long ago.  
  
Two figures came into the clear light. "Yup its her alright. Have you've found Yami yet?" Jonouchi and Honda stopped a few feet from where Anzu was.  
  
'Yami? I forgotten all about him.' Anzu's eyes widden, putting her hands near her mouth. "Not yet." 'I know I checked the far end of the palace but no sign.' Forgetting what happen a minute ago. "Have you guys found him yet?"  
  
"Well, no. We thought you found him so we came looking for you." Honda explained.  
  
"Let's see we checked the far end, the other far end, the middle. So this leave us here." They all looked at the two giant doors behind them. "Have you checked in there Anzu?"  
  
"No not yet I think." Anzu looked at the two giants doors. They seemed to be very old.  
  
"Then shall we..." Suddenly when Jonouchi was about to opened them, the two giant doors started to open by themselves making the long doors stretch out or that's what Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu thought. "A ghost!" Jonouchi and Honda said together both hugging each other with fright.  
  
The two doors then stop moving showing a great force of light bursting into the dims hallways. Jonouchi and Honda then looked at each other. "Hey lay off." Jonouchi shouted to Honda.  
  
"What'da me lay off, you lay off." Both of them jumped the opposite directions, staring at each other. Anzu sighed.  
  
"Look what we got here dumb and dumber." A cold voice said in the background.  
  
Both Jonouchi and Honda turned around, Anzu looking at the person with a gaze. "Oh its Kaiba, I thought it was someone more importance." Jonouchi faced him.  
  
"Oh I thought I was a what do you call it ... um a ghost? Have the animal guards put you down as a walking rabies yet?" Seto smirked while fixing his robes. "I see you've brought other guest." Fixing his eyes on Anzu. "Do tell me there names. Wait you don't have to, lets see we got a weasel." Pointing at Anzu. "And a rodent." Pointing at Honda.  
  
Anzu faced turned a bright pink then red. 'I'm a what?!' Anzu shouted in her mind. 'I'm not a weasel!' She made a fist ready to punch this guy lifes out before Honda caught her fist and nodded at her. As Honda was about to talk a loud bell rang filled the air.  
  
"Oh I see. The Ceremony is about to begin. Well, I'll take my leave." After that Seto turned around drifting off into the dim hallways.  
  
"Man I can't believe that guy. Man I like to show him whose boss around here." Jonouchi punching the wall. "Ow." Shaking his hand.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's just a cheap shoot." Honda sighed. "Kinda reminds me of a certain someone." Staring at a 'Certain Someone'.  
  
"Ok you guys we don't need another fight at the very moment. The main thing is to find Yami and get to the ceremony before where left out of it." Standing between Jonouchi and Honda.  
  
"Wait, what if he's already at the ceremony? Since we look everywhere. He's gotta be, where else can he be?" After that, the three of them started heading towards the ceremony where their journey is about to start.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello. Gomen for the really long wait. I've just been having really bad luck over the past three months with this fiction. Before Christmas I was going to update but then some how the computer didn't save so I've lost half of the chapter then I had a really bad flu couldn't get out of bed or move. So I'm really sorry for the long update. If you notice Anzu character in this chapter it means the adventure/action is about to begin. Ya, ^_^. I hope everyone had a nice New Year! And I hopping not to keep my readers waiting for three months again. ^_^;;; Thank you for the nice reviews and waiting. Please review and no flames please.  
  
Next update - "Classes One And Three In Session" - January 20, 2004  
  
`Shippou` 


	12. Classes One And Three In Session Part On...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics or anything.  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: Chapter eleven is now fixed, a few changes, and a bit longer. Just to say if you get confused in the beginning of this chapter.  
  
(* Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose *) (* Classes One And Three In Session *)  
  
(* Part One *)  
  
Hm... everything things to going as smooth as planned. But I still don't see the Prince about. At this rate I might lose my job.' Thought Simon, while standing by a door frame where all the Prince's and Princess's were coming into the dinning hall. "Please keep going until you find your seats everyone." Talking in a medium voice to everyone in which some weren't listening or to busy talking to others.  
  
"Oh he's so good looking. I wonder what's his name?" Said someone in the crowd. "No, he looks much cuter then that one. Look over there." Said another. As you can tell the entrance to the dinning hall was crowd, the boys and girls were divided into two groups. The guys were on the right side and the girls on the left side since this way one girl can go first then one guy so the same pattern keeps flowing.  
  
"Excuse me ... sorry." Someone said through the crowed crowd. 'It must be time already. I never knew it can be so pack in one spot before.' Thought the mysterious Prince, making his way and finally getting out into the clear space. He turned around and saw many Princess with hearts in their eyes and holding there hearts while looking at him. Yami let out a huge sigh, maybe it was best if he stayed close to his friends or his tutor; '"Don't worry, all you need is to worry about is all the girls chasing after you when they see you."' 'Simon's words were right, how strange.' Yami turned around leaving the accorded crowd, then suddenly realizing his tutor was only a feet away from him.  
  
"Ok lets see only a few, wait I mean more then a few dozens to go." Suddenly something caught Simon eyes. "There you are my Prince. I've been looking for you plus your friends as well. Your lucky your here. Now your mother and father want you straight away." Simon bursted out aloud.  
  
"I'm sorry Simon for worrying you. I've just..." Yami was cut off by Simon pushing him into the dinning hall arena. 'He thinks I'm still a child still. How embarrassing.' Covering his face while being pushed inside. When fully pushed in Yami glanced around, his eyes widen at the specialer room. The room was filled golden Horus, many Gods, and Goddess statues with that about twenty Prince and Princess had already been seated at the very long table. Yami looked over and saw his parents standing at the far end of the table talking to the guest with that he made his way to his parents.  
  
Outside the dinning hall Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda came walking towards the back of the line. "I see we just made it, now hopping he's in there or were dead." Jonouchi whispered to the others.  
  
"Um.. Jonouchi your on the wrong side of the line. The guys are on the right." Anzu pointed while Honda skipped towards the right without being notice. "Yea Jonouchi, don't tell me your a girl." Yelled out, making everyone turning there heads around to see what's going on.  
  
Jonouchi ignored Honda's comment and gave him a death glare. "You know Honda I'm not the only girl that's talking." Taking back Honda's question while Honda stood there not knowing what to say. Anzu didn't know what she got herself into, 'Making new friends must be hard,' she thought while shaking her head around.  
  
In the mean time Yami walked towards his parents and stopped in front of them. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned his parents.  
  
"There you are my son, I was worried that something happened to you. The ceremony is about to start and we don't want to have our main guest not showing up." Yami's father explained while putting his hands on Yami's shoulders and leaning forward. "Tell me have you been searching yet?" His father whispered, Yami's face turn red at his father comment. He didn't know what to say, to tell the truth that wasn't the first thing that was on his mind except making friends at the moment. "No." He whispered back.  
  
His father patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry you still got a lot of time." With that his father left to talk to some more guest. As for his mother she just smiled at her son. "Mind your father, not everything is in a rush. Well, your seat is right here," She pointed at the empty seat. "I'll be right back your father does talk a lot when it comes to these sorts of events." With that his mother left to get the Pharaoh. Yami pulled out his chair and sat down. Across the table there was another seat empty. 'Hm.. I wonder whose seating there?'  
  
As the line got shorter Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda reached their seats that were at the far end from where Yami was. All three sat down and looked on what's in front of them. "Well, they sure know how to impress a guest." Anzu picked up the fork and looked at with a carious face.  
  
"But they know how to keep there guest waiting for dinner." Jonouchi stomach growled. "When are they going to serve the food? I don't think my stomach can wait much longer anymore."  
  
"Hm... guys isn't that him over there?" Honda questioned while pointing at Yami's directions.  
  
Both Jonouchi and Anzu faces turned to where Honda was pointing. "Well, what'da I tell you." Jonouchi smirked. "I knew my instincts were correct. Should we go meet him or something like that? I can't think my stomach needs food..."  
  
Suddenly something gave them a chill behind them, when they turned around it was no other than Seto himself walking towards the front of the table. Anzu face turned bright red again when she got a glimpse of him. 'Jerk.' She thought, putting the fork down on the table. Honda justed looked at him with a glare while Jonouchi was whispering to himself. 'Heh he's the walking rabies, wise jerk.'  
  
Seto smirked and made his way towards his seat noticing eyes were following him, but just ignored them. 'How pitiful.' As he sat down and looked across from the table where Yami sat. Both Yami and Seto looked at each other without blinking. "I see. I must feel pretty lucky to be seating across from the future Pharaoh." He smirked ending the blinking contest if there was any.  
  
With that another bell rang but now inside the dinning hall, suddenly the whole room came to a complete stop. Everyone that was talking came to a stop and looked at where the bell sound was coming from. Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda also turned their heads forgetting about Seto Kabia appearance.  
  
"Good evening, I welcome each and one of you. I also want to say thank you for spending your summer vacation to join us to this summer school project. We hope that your visit is comfortable and successful. But before we start with our feast let me explain to you what your looking forward to." The Pharaoh paused and looked at his audience with his wife by his side. "Tonight you will be given a small sheet of paper, this will tell you who your room mate will be. No, it will not be a girl and boy pairing." Looking at the Princess chatting about that comment then became silence once more. "Some of you might have two or three pairings depending when you receive the small paper. But going into further talking tomorrow morning you will also receive your classes no more then six. then you will start the following day. Now may the feast begin." With that both the Pharaoh and his wife sat down while servants started bringing the food.  
  
"Man bring on the food." Jonouchi put his napkin around his collar, got his fork and knife then began waiting for the food to be served. Anzu and Honda looked at each other for a moment with sighing faces. "Let the food do the talking." Both started to laugh.  
  
"Haha very funny you guys. You don't know how hungry I am." Jonouchi glared at both of them. Suddenly servants came by holding many plates in their hands, lifting the plates covers off. If you can tell Jonouchi seems to be drooling over his plate. "Man calm down the food not going anywhere man." Honda said.  
  
In the mean time Yami looked over towards his friends were, seems they were already digging in, he smiled the started to dig in as well.  
  
About half an hour later it seems that everyone in the dinning hall was either finish with their dinner as they chat around them or a few that was still eating, for example Jonouchi. "Jeez's Jonouchi you would think you had enough already?" Honda questioned while putting a little thin stick between his teeth.  
  
"Well, I'm done now." Eating the last thing on his plate. "B..u..r..p.." Jonouchi let out a loud burp. "Man that was good." Sitting back in his chair.  
  
Everyone turned around and faced Jonouchi. "Disgusting." Said a few Princess while the guys stood laughing.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello. I'm updating one day early because my finals are just a couple days a way, I need to study. I read all the reviews and I'm getting confused on the pairings in this story. @.@ So I'm going to have a little vote deciding which vote you guys or ladies want, either Anzu/Seto, Seto/Anzu/Yami, or Anzu/Yami pairing. The vote will be closed the following Sunday. I'm also thinking I'm might bring back one of my old fictions "Nights Of Domino City" and do the second part of it. ^_^ I want to say thank for all the reviews, I never imagine I'll get over 100. With that I'll do my best to bring this fiction to action. The second part of this will be extra longer, longer then all the chapters and hints of romance. Please review and no flames please. P/S: I'll answer questions next chapter.  
  
Thanks for reviewing: Bue Icee Frye, TeaYami, Teafan123, Serenity Komoshiro, Animdreamer, AerinM, Pink and White Snow, Racegirl, Hikari Kitten, Kistune Shippo, Dragonking, FaNaTiC, JellyBob 15, Starcoaster36, and Fluffy's Babe.  
  
Next Update: "Classes One And Three In Session Part Two" - February 14, 2004.  
  
'Shippou' 


	13. Endless Nights And Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics, or anything else.  
  
(* Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose *) (* Endless Night And Another Day *)  
  
"So," Jonouchi turned to his left side as he look at Honda's small paper. "What room number did you get?" Starching his head while looking at his number. Fortunately, he had hope that he didn't get the same room number as Seto Kaiba did. Now that would be like living in torture for the rest of your interior life. Wait your interior life? Now that would be going to far, probably a few months or too depending how long your lodging up with. At that very moment a chilliness had approached Jonouchi's spine. "Jeezs is it me or is it getting cold in here?" He looked around with his hands inside his pocket. "So what did you get?"  
  
Honda turned around to face Jonouchi. "Man are you all right? Looks like you see another ghost or something? Wait, did you just see Kaiba just know? Don't mind him man. Like I once told you, he just a cheap shot looking for trouble." Honda just shrugged and sighed. "Well, I got room number fourteen, what about you man?" He waved his hands in front of Jonouchi face. "Earth to Jonouchi, earth to Jonouchi the shuttle is about to launch and where leaving you behind." Honda shook Jonouchi around until he finally came out of his daydream.  
  
"Huh? Did something happen? Oh I must have drift off, sorry about that man. I just had an another dream again that I was rooming up with that Seto jerk." Jonouchi growled to himself. "I was wearing a green collar and sniffing the floor while that jerk was calling me a 'Mutt'! The nerve of that guy, try to put a collar on me see what happens, that no good for nothing jerk!" He braced his fist as his face grew redden.  
  
"Man calm down your not going to be roommates with Seto Kaiba. If you were listening a while which you weren't, I said he's just here to cause trouble, so don't mind him. I got room number fourteen level three, Jonouchi if your still paying attention.  
  
"Room fourteen?! I got that room number too man. Phew I thought I was going to be roommates with that jerk." Wipes the sweat that was on his face. "Huh? I just noticed that Anzu not with us? Where did she go?" Both of them looked around, where they were standing was right next to the opening of the arena where they just had their dinner, surely Anzu was following them but they guess not.  
  
As the day worn off the painted blue skies had finally turned into a darkish-purple color, and now, only left in the sky was the Sun as it gave its last shine before the darkness took over. It had slowly drifted away into the night as it lower itself into the earth depths. The air had endure its last warmth and now the East winds had finally taken over it making the hot mild day turn into a chilly night.  
  
The palace grounds stood steadily tall with hints of gleam that made the palace so wondrous in many ways. Inside the palace many of the guest had taken the chance to talk to their new companions in the dinning hall, or the living room hall. But a few of the guest had also taken flight towards their rooms, that they will be spending the next three months in. To make it more sensible and clearer, the girls are divided into two or three pairs in each room so the girls have the right side of the palace while the guys have the left side, but between them there is a medium size lodging area where you can talk to your friends and etc.  
  
In the mean time Anzu was still in the dinning hall looking around with a gaze. She had never knew a palace this big can hold up so much gold, statues, and hieroglyphs. This was like a girls best dream to be dreaming of. Surely where she lived they had gold, statues, and hieroglyphs but not this much. Anzu walked along until she reached the doors that would take her to the outside of the palace. She lifted her head to see the shinning yellowish moon that gazed upon the desert sands and the green garden. This was the place where she had battled with Jonouchi in swordplay's, she giggled to herself. It was truly a funny sight to see as Jonouchi was on the ground after losing a battle to a girl. She walked over towards the swords rack and picked up a sword, she then began to brace it. While holding this sword it made her think that mostly no other girl in Egypt would actually hold a sword and use it for precious and those long lingering memoires that would never be forgotten in the soul.  
  
Anzu didn't realize that someone was watching her in the background.  
  
Inside the palace Yami stood wondering next to the stair case, he watched many of his guest talking and enjoying themselves. Both of his eyes stood glimmering in the light as he took a short sigh. This was the first time in his life that he experience happiness, making friends, and seeing many people having fun. Somewhere in his heart he knew this was going to be something to remember. He looked around once more, 'They must have went to their rooms already.' He smiled happily, he was glad he made new friends. With that he left to his room leaving the endless night behind him...  
  
Going back outside, Anzu had swung the sword a couple of times then swing it, as if she was dancing in the endless night. She had finally stop when the East winds grew stronger, she then stood silently and looked at the moon once more. Her eyes had caught something in the sky, a white feather was floating in the sky drifting along into the cold night. 'Maybe I should go back in its getting late.' With that she put the sword back in the bucket and headed towards the palace.  
  
Into the hallways, and along the stair way chases until you finally reached your final destination you come to a level where the bedroom doors are line up in straight rows along the hallways. "Ah don't we need a key to open the room Honda?" Jonouchi looked at the door, the room number was posted in front of them, door saying 'Fourteen HH & RB & KJ.' "Huh? Hey our initials are posted up, cool. Wait why is my name last for and why does it say RB in the middle?" Questioning outloud.  
  
Honda just sighed. "Man our names are on their to make sure we don't forget or if someone's looking for our room." Honda turned the door knob as it slowly went back. When the door finally moved all the to the back they saw that somebody was already in their room since the lights were already on. "Looks like we got ourselfs another roommate." Honda and Jonouchi enter in.  
  
A shadow lingered on the bedroom walls, this shadow had spiky hair but instead of being tall it was rather more of the spikes going down to the shoulders height. The figure of the shadow was resting as it sat on the bed looking upward to the moon. His spiky hair was the color of a white cat and his eyes were shaded of the blue sea. This person name was Ryou Bakura, Prince of the Shadow Caves. The Shadow Caves were located near the Mountain lands and towards the outer seas of Egypt. Ryou suddenly stop gazing at the moon and looked back at the new comers coming in. "Hello there." With a smile.  
  
Jonouchi and Honda looked around at the room then towards their roommate. "Hi there. So you must be our new roommate? Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hiroto Honda but just call me Honda. And that over there." Point towards Jonouchi direction. "Is Katsuya Jonouchi." Taking a good look at the room.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryou Bakura. It should be a pleasure being your roommate since I'm new to this area and don't know anybody in these parts of town." Ryou putting his hands behind his back.  
  
To take a closer look at the room where in, each person had a queen size bed, and their own little desk. On their beds laid their belongings and a basket with goodies meaning chocolates, peanuts, and etc. Not like the girls room that were painted pink and there ceilings were also painted like the blue skies, but the boys had blue or a light tan color for their walls and there ceilings were painted black with orbits.  
  
"Man this place is big, bigger then my room back home. You want some?" Pointing a box of chocolates candies towards Honda, Honda took a piece. "Do you want some Bakura?" Offering him some.  
  
"Um no thank you I already have some of mines, but thanks anyway." Sitting back down and unloading his stuff from his bags.  
  
Anzu reached the stair chases, it had appear that everyone was going up to their rooms since it was getting late. She looked at the Horus that had a little clock that was built in, it read '9:03.' It seemed later then that, but then again it was a long day. Anzu went up the stairs chases and went to level two where her room was. When she finally reached her final destination she opened to her door. Everything was dark and cold, "I must have left the window open." She crossed her arms for warmth. She then closed the glass window and hopped on her bed. Her eyes looked straightly towards the ceiling until her eyes couldn't hold her eye lids.  
  
The next morning was filled with brightness and happiness. The curtains swayed in the air as the morning air flew across the room and gentling hitting Anzu face. A bunch of sheets rolled up into a ball and so did Anzu when she turn the other direction. "Mother another five minutes please." Anzu said her sleep, but as soon she said those words a knock came from the door. Slowly Anzu eyes opened showing her hazel eyes. Another knock came from the door, Anzu looked at both directions before realizing where she was at. 'I must have fallen asleep last night without realizing it.' She moved the sheets away from her and got up. She reached the door and opened it. "Hello."  
  
"Good morning, I'm sorry to have awaken you up but I was wondering if you have an extra bathroom towel I can use since we only have three in our room?" This person had long orange hair with emerald eyes. Her name is Shizuka, Princess of Dark Fairies.  
  
Anzu nodded and went inside her room, she soon came back with a few of bathroom towels. "Here you go, you don't need to say sorry. My name is Anzu Mazaki." She smiled while handing the towels to the girl.  
  
"People call me Shizuka, its nice to meet you. Thank you very much for the towels. Oh have you gotten your program yet? The maids brought them up along with your books while everyone was sleeping. Well, I gotta go before they start wondering where I am. Maybe we can be friends?" Shizuka smiled while holding out her hand to shake.  
  
"Sure sounds great." Shaking hands with the new girl. "I better go check if I received my programs and stuff. They probably have forgotten about me."  
  
Shizuka giggled to herself. "You'll never know, well I'll see you downstairs." With that Shizuka went to her room.  
  
With that Anzu looked both directions at the hallway, they were hardly anybody up since the doors where all closed. Anzu closed her door and lean on it with her back facing the door. "Might as well get up since I'm not tired anymore." She stretch widely while looking down at her clothes that she wore yesterday.  
  
About four more doors down and skipping the stair chases lied the young Pharaoh's room. Not like the others that had only one door but his room had two doors since it was the future Pharaoh room. Inside the room and onto the balcony lied the young Pharaoh himself, watching the sky turned into another beautiful color. Yami lifted his face as the cold breeze gently hit his face, he felt calm, joyful, and another word that can't be described. He had once remembered when he didn't like this idea about strange people coming over without his words. But making him more into wonder was how can he fall in love in a sort time. Could he really fall in love with someone? Could someone love him for how he is without going after his money? He sighed. 'Could this really work?' He muse while he looking at the floating feather that was in the sky.  
  
Yami then turned to his room and picked up his red cape, he looked back. "Maybe ... just maybe." He left his room and towards the hallways. When he left his room everything seemed to be empty and quite. "Am I the first one up?" He blinked a couple times before heading down the stair chases.  
  
In the mean time Jonouchi, and Honda were still sleeping while Bakura stood standing next to the window. 'Seems its going to be peaceful today.' He turned around seeing the two new roommates still sleeping. Surprisingly he saw one them drooling in their sleep, he just smiled wondering if he should awake them up or not. Suddenly he heard a loud slamming nosie fall to the ground. Bakura didn't know what to do, so he went to where the slamming came from. Unfortunately Jonouchi found himself sleeping on the floor. "It seems that Jonouchi is a very heavy sleeper." Bakura chuckled.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dance: And finish, I updated one day early since my parents don't want me on the computer tomorrow. I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys or ladies are cool. Like I said I'll do my best with this fiction and I did promise that this chapter was extra long. Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ Oh I forgot, warning this fiction will be very long and this story does progress slowly since I'm a slow writer. The votes are in Yami/Anzu pairings have six votes, Seto/Anzu/Yami pairings have five's votes, and Seto/Anzu pairings have three. This is a very close vote so I'm deciding the new person to read this fiction and votes will be the final vote and final pairing for this fiction to make it fair. Next chapter will have a sneak peek at "Nights Of Domino City 2." Since I'm getting a lot of reviews trying to ask me to bring it back. Please review and no flames please.  
  
Next Update - (* Classes One And Three In Session Part Two *) - March 7, 2004  
  
`Shippou` 


	14. Classes One And Three In Session Part Tw...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics, or anything else.  
  
( Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose ) ( Classes One And Three In Session Part Two )  
  
Yami sat down next to an open window gazing at his millennium puzzle. Something about it made him wonder as the warm air blew against his face. He lean more into the soft chair studying this piece of craft. He flipped it around seeing it was like a puzzle put together. His eyes narrowed it, 'I wonder if this thing holds something in it, but why would father give me something like this?' A slight frustration came over him. Yami came to his sense and stood up putting the chain that hold his millennium puzzle around his neck. He glanced around at his surrounds a few of the guest came walking down the stair cases quietly, a small smile lifted his face.  
  
An echo of foots steps kept repeating itself as it came closer to its destination. Two large solid doors that looked familiar slowly opened as the light from the inside escaped into the quiet and yet dark condors. "Perfect just as I planned." The dark figure moved slightly into the large room looking at the many books that surrounded the area...  
  
Anzu's door opened widely showing her figure, her hazel hair was nicely groomed and the light blue cloak she was wearing made her stand out. She stretched her arms and legs out with a small yawn that followed after it. She looked down at her schedule, her first class that shall be attending to tomorrow will be 'Arts'. Anzu smiled, 'this should be an interesting class.' A moment thought was paused. 'Yet all I can draw is stick figures with big heads and little bodies.' With that a small sweetdrop came down as she put the schedule inside her cloak.  
  
In the mean time... "Man I'm still beat. Bakura you should have awaken us sooner." Jonouchi scrabbled from his bed and started to throws clothes all over the place just to find something good to wear. "What shall I wear? Do girls prefer blue or green?" He looked at the clothes he held up confusedly.  
  
Bakura tried to say something, but Honda spoke up first. "Jeez's what are you yapping about now? Can't this guy get some sleep around here?" Covering his face with the pillow while covering his body with the sheets. "Why don't you wear red it makes you stand out from the crowd even more." Honda pointed out from the sheets.  
  
"Red? Hm.. wait ah minute what that expose to mean?" Jonouchi eyes twitch for a moment before getting the joke. "Why don't you wear red?" Throwing his pillow right at Honda then going back to his decision on what to wear. Bakura seemed doubtful at the moment thinking if he should bother Jonouchi that it wasn't really that late, then again he didn't want get Jonouchi more frustrated.  
  
Anzu walked down the stair case seeing many people up and chatting. Her eyes caught the sight of the Pharaoh and his wife in the garden were she was at last night. 'They seemed to be really good parents.' She thought when she reached the last stair case. "Where to go?" She looked at the Horus clock that was in front of her.  
  
It was already nine clock when most of the guest started to come about in the living room or the dinning hall. It was really strange how the guys and ladies were separated into two groups. The ladies hang around the dinning hall and the guys hung around the living room hall, well I can't really say that all the ladies and guys were in two bunch's.  
  
"Hahaha my ultimate insect is about to arrive, I show each a one of you that insects are the superiors of this world." A boy with green chatted about with the other two boys. "So who wants to wagerer that my superior duel monsters will crush any of yours?" Haga smirked at the others seeing if there going to bet out.  
  
"A bet you say? I do say my ocean creatures will wipe you out in breaking waves man. Your insects will be floating seashore in seconds without a doubt or my name ain't Ryouta Kajiki." Ryouta Kajiki or better known as Mako Tsunami, a fellow prince of Fortress Whales. This city however is known to be a wondrous underground cave that's somehow connected to the sea.  
  
"In seconds, your sea creatures will be fried by that time Ryouta once my prehistoric creatures get through with them, you be begging for mercy once your defeated and that goes for your insects too Haga." Ryuzaki laughed while putting his hands inside his pockets. 'Jeez's I have to put up with these two during the summer what a mess.' Shrugs.  
  
"You think, so is this a wagerer? Once we get our duel monster will see who's monster is the best?" Haga smirked deeply at his friends. "The wagerer will be who ever loses has to server one of us for a day." All three looked at each other for a moment then putting their hands out. "Agreed."  
  
A dark figure walked by smirking at the three low life's, 'fools, they talk such foolishness, just they wait. Soon I'll be the next Pharaoh.' Kaiba walked right past them glaring at the girl he saw at the stair case.  
  
Anzu felt a cold breeze passing her by, she looked at the direction it came from. Her eyes lit for a moment. The person that called her a weasel walked right past her with a mean look that glared on his face. Suddenly something warm came crawling over her shoulders with a hint of a familiar scent. Anzu turned around and saw the Prince oh I mean Yami walking right pass her. 'Hm. Something must be on his mind.' She mused with hints of blush until something bumped into her. "Uh." She turned around.  
  
"I'm so sorry," A girl with red hair opened her eyes. "Please excuse me, oh Anzu is that you?" Shizuka giggled for a moment looking at her new friend that had a little shock.  
  
"Good morning Shizuka." Anzu turned around for a moment checking if Yami was still around, but nothing. "It's all right." She smiled.  
  
"So did you get your schedule?" Shizuka pulled out hers, "My first class is 'World Class History,' I'm afraid I'm not good at my history's studies since I'm always forgetting who's." Sighing on what she said.  
  
"Well," Taking her schedule out, " I got 'Arts.'" Rubbing her head with a plain smile. "All I can draw is stick figures or circles."  
  
"Same here, seems we got something in common." Both laugh at the comment for a second. "Well, I see you at breakfast or maybe we can talk sometime?" Shizuka bowed a little and ran off. Anzu wave for a moment and sighed. "She's nice to talk to. Where to now?" Her stomach growled for an instant making her blush. "I hope they serve breakfast soon."  
  
Jonouchi came walking down the case with a dull faces that said 'feed me' while Bakura, and Honda followed behind with cheery moods. "Man I didn't realize unpacking can make you so hungry." Wearing an all green outfit that match his eyes.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Bakura questioned Honda with a questionable look.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello. Gomen for the long update, but I've been having some really bad writers block and a lot of essays to do over the past two months or so, gomen nasai. And also sorry if this chapter seems to be slow or boring, this was a big tough to write. The next chapter will be twice as long and more detailed. "Night's Of Domino City 2" is now up and running if you wish to read it. The votes are in and the final pairing for this fiction is Anzu/Yami. Thank you for voting and also thank you for reading my fiction.  
  
Next Update: "One Art Class One Prince" - June --, 2004  
  
Shippou 


	15. One Art Class One Prince

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics, or anything else.  
  
Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose  
  
One Art Class One Prince_**  
  
"A day had past by in the city of Cairo, market palaces were full with visitors as usual, and sellers trying to bargain with there unique items. But as far as the palace may go, many exciting things were happening; all the guest had arrived, instructors getting ready for their teachings, and the Pharaoh's servants trying their best to keep things in order." A faithful tutor stood standing near the opening of the palace as if waiting for something or someone. 'I just wonder ... how many weeks will it take before my student starts finding the one that he truly does loves? Ah what am I thinking? I should know these things, I practically raised that boy myself. I give it two weeks." He lifted his cane off the ground than walking off into the distance.  
  
Two swords collided with a thrash as both the owners of the swords looked straightly at each other before taking deep breaths. One kneeled down from exhaustion while the other gave a leaning hand. "I think that will do for this morning, great practice." A fellow servant bowed before taking his leave. Two purple wondering eyes looked up at the sapphire sky as it transformation began to form then gently putting his sword in a gray bucket with the others.  
  
Anzu watching up above from her room watched the young prince swords battle with one of the servants down below. 'Wow, he fights really well. I can barely keep up with his fighting stance. I probably don't even stand a chance if I fought him or even a warm up.' Thoughtfully she lean against the wall having her back towards the wall. Shortly after a minute or two a knock was heard on her door, "Anzu are ya' ready? First class starts in an hour or so." A familiar voice was noticed.  
  
"Geez girls take forever on getting ready." Jonouchi resting his left hand on the door while sighing. With that he rubbed his temples thinking twice if he should wait since his stomach was growling for breakfast.  
  
"Kinda reminds me of a certain someone here. Well, a certain someone that takes an hour shower while singing to himself out loud." Honda nudge Bakura on the side.  
  
"Oh yes, nice singing quite really. Never heard such a voice that can wake up everyone three floors down." Bakura smiled, trying to play along on what Honda was trying to do. Even though he only knew them for a day an half he grew quite found of them. Well, he never had any friends that played around so much, seeming it was their entertainment either joking around or an argument.  
  
Jonouchi eyes twitched, "Hey! What'ca up to now, you two? I have you say my singing is high quality." While resting his hand on the door, it slowly began to open without noticing.  
  
"Hi guys," Anzu opened the door widely without knowing Jonouchi was resting his hand on the door causing him to fall over. "Hm?" Anzu looked down seeing Jonouchi lying on the ground face first. "Sorry about that Jonouchi I didn't see you there."  
  
"So...um." Jonouchi stuff a large portion of a bagel into his mouth than taking a glance at Anzu. "You never ... told us ... yesterday what'ca got for first...period." Taking another bite into his bagel.  
  
Lightly Anzu twitch by Jonouchi ruddiness of his eating behaviors at a gust dinner room. 'Ah why me? This guy doesn't have any manners whatsoever while eating in front of people or perhaps eating at the Pharaoh's palace.' A small sweatdrop came over her while taking out her schedule. "I have Arts than creative writing."  
  
"Man, is it me or does Anzu has an easy going schedule?" Anzu blinked for a moment, looking at Honda for a response. "Well, you can say that Honda, it seems that most of the guys off hand have two physical Ed class; an marshal arts class and a physical Ed class." Bakura took a view at his schedule that laid in front of him. "It's not all that bad you guys."  
  
Honda and Jonouchi looked at Bakura as if he had gone insane or something, "you gotta be kidding me two p.e. classes back to back, man not even a tough guy like me can withstand something like that."  
  
"Already complaining dog face? I'm surprise that haven't given you a "dog training lessons" yet." A familiar voice walked past behind Jonouchi's chair than walking out of the dinning room hall. Suddenly you can hear Jonouchi teeth grinning in between each other. "Why that no for good nothing rich boy." Slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"Whoa there Jonouchi you might crack this table. You know he just trying to push your buttons." Honda put down his napkin before getting up. "Yo we better get a move on, our class is about to starts in ten minutes." All four of them got up heading towards their classes. "Well, I'll see you guys later." Anzu headed towards the other directions while the guys headed outside.  
  
"Hm ... it says here to walk all the way over to the end of the palace turn to the left, and walk all the way down. You should see a large area where the classes should be held at. This sounds confusing." Anzu looked at both directions while walking at the end of the palace.  
  
"Excuse me Miss? Do you need any assistance?" Anzu turned around seeing two familiar purple eyes walking towards her direction. The familiar person came walking from the other direction wearing a white formal shirt showing his six pack, and tan baggy pants. Slowly her face grew warmer, but shaking it off. "Hi Yami."  
  
"Good morning Anzu. Which class are you heading towards to?" Now standing in front of Anzu with one of his rare smiles he had shown, since there wasn't much to smile about.  
  
"Um I have Arts, how about you?"  
  
"Fortunately I have the same class as you. This should be enjoyable." Putting his hands behind his back, slowly both Yami and Anzu walked to class, Yami showing her the way. "So Anzu how do you like it here? Are you enjoying your stay?"  
  
Anzu looked at the ceiling before taking a glance at Yami, "it's been quite exciting so far, meeting different people and seeing many wonderful artifacts around the palace. But I never knew a palace like this could be quite this big or could be kept well organize and clean. It must be quite lonely walking around these hallways most of the time."  
  
Yami chuckled by her comment, but deep inside he knew he felt quite lonely walking through these big, and dark corridors. Even as a child he was usually alone; his parents were off doing important matters around the kingdom while the guards kept him safe from danger. Slowly he looked at the walls with remembrance, but he wasn't alone all the time, there was Simon. "Well, sometimes. You get use to it after so many years, besides I have my tutor always watching my back."  
  
Anzu looked at him with a smile, "You mean Simon? He seems to be a nice fellow. As along as you don't feel lonely you always have friends by your side."  
  
"Good morning class. Welcome to your first period, my name is Isis and I'll be your Arts teacher for the remaining summer." An Egyptian women with ocean blue eyes walked around the circled room. She wore a tan dress with gold piece around her neck, her black hair was glossy, and very long with two small strands with gold piece tied together.  
  
The classroom hold about fifteen students all around. However, the class was a big circle, each art station was one feet away from each other, and in the middle was a statue of a silver bench. "Today will be your first lesson, but before we get started let me take role. Anzu Mazaki?" Anzu looked up and raised her hand. "Sly... Kai..." Isis went on with the role until she reached the last name on the attendance. "Yami Yugi?" Suddenly everyone turned their heads around the see the prince. All the girls whispered to each other with giggles as Yami raised his hand. "Now thats done, what we have here in the middle will be your first drawing. Please theres a pencil right in front of you, and a sheet of white paper. Your sketch will be to draw this bench. This will determine how your artistic skills are at, you may begin."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Summer Dances: Hello. Yes, I'm still here. Sorry for the really late update, about three a half months or so. I was very lazy during those past months plus with really big writers block. I almost gave up on this fiction. I thank you very much for being patience, and reviewing. Next chapter will be at least eight pages long for my ruddiness of not updating. Down below I listed some of the characters schedules of their classes in case you get confused. Look for the next chapter, romance bloom within Yami and Anzu? P/S: Thank you for the nice reviews. I have a new website up please check it out on my profile.  
  
**_Anzu Mazaki  
  
1. Arts _**

**_2. Creative Writing_**

**_ 3. Basic Science_**

**_ 4. Physical Ed. _**

**_5. World Literature _**

**_6. Marshal Arts  
  
Yami Yugi _**

**_1. Arts _**

**_2. World Literature_**

**_ 3. Basic Science_**

**_ 4. Creative Writing_**

**_ 5. Physical Ed. _**

**_6. Marshal Arts  
  
Jonouchi Katsuya  
  
1. Physical Ed. _**

**_2. Marshal Arts _**

**_3. Creative Writing _**

**_4. Arts Tech _**

**_5. World Literature _**

**_6. Basic Science  
  
Honda Hiroto  
  
1. Physical Ed. _**

**_2. Marshal Arts _**

**_3. World Literature _**

**_4. Basic Science _**

**_5. Creative Writing _**

**_6. Arts Tech  
  
Ryou Bakura  
  
1. Marshal Arts_**

**_ 2. Physical Ed._**

**_ 3. Creative Writing _**

**_4. Basic Science _**

**_5. Arts Tech _**

**_6. World Literaure  
_**  
'Shippou'


	16. Unknown Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH, song lyrics, or anything else. **

**Red Rose vs. Blue Rose**

**Chapter Unknown:**

"Argh…I feel so cramped in these short pants…there too itchy." Jonouchi starched his behind as Honda whistled pretending he didn't know the guy. "Cool it man, we all have to wear them." Honda looked around than his eyes widen, "whoa check it out; at least the girls are wearing something fashionable if you know what I mean." Jonouchi turned around, "hey your right but still doesn't stop the itching."

"Don't tell me the mutt can't handle fleas?" Seto came walking by wearing a different PE clothes. "I thought you be used to it by now since you are a mutt." He chuckled a bit with a slight smirk on his face.

"Err… I don't suppose pretty boys like yourself enjoy the sun too often, if I where you Seto I back off before someone gets hurt." He growled, "I'll teach this guy, let me at him.' He thought as a picture appeared above his head as Seto was in a cat outfit and him chasing him around. 'Bad image.' Shaking his head.

A smirked turned into a fawn as Seto walked off, "hey you're not bad defending yourself with that loser picking on ya.' My name is Mai Valentine, and your name is?" A tall slim girl stood behind the two boys, she had curly blonde hair and purple eyes like the Pharaoh. "Impressive."

Jonouchi and Honda turned around, "umm where you talking to us?" "Of course was who else would I be talking to, the wall?" "Ya, you never know though. My name is Jonouchi and this pal Honda. Um do you know that jerk?" Mai raised her brow and laughed, "not only do I know him; we use to be in the same school once, before I moved with my parents. The guy was always too quit, kept to himself most of the time. I can't stand guys like that, too dense."

"Seto dense? Ah yeah right. So you have PE too? This should be sweet." Jonouchi smiled as Honda rubbed his forehead. "This is going to be a long day."

Anzu looked over to her right seeing the Prince observing the bench than painting on what he saw. 'Ah, get a hold of myself, he's a Prince and I'm just an average teenager that ended up falling for --.' "Seem's you have talent in art Miss. Anzu.' The teacher walked over to her easel and examine her work. "Um really? Wow." A blank expression appeared on her face forgetting on what she thought a moment ago.

Moving his paint brush from side to side Yami peeked over at Anzu and smiled than going back to his work. "Other girls notice Yami expression and gave glares at the girl he was looking at, "hm ... don't tell me the Prince likes that girl over there?"

An hour pass by as Isis raised a small bell than ringing it for the whole class to hear, "class is now dismiss, second period now." Everyone gathered their stuff and headed out the door, Yami waited for Anzu to come out. "Enjoy the first lesson?" Walking down the hall. "Umm well, yes. You?" "It was ok, getting use to on using an easel. My hand starting to hurt from drawing from that angle." Anzu laughed a bit. "Yeah."

"Come on Jonouchi catch up, you run like my grand mother!" Honda jogging backwards before turning around. "Phew ... how can you run this heat ... need water..." Sweat ran down Jonouchi face as he ran slowly, probably not even a running as you call it more like slow pacing. "Cry baby ... is whining all you can do?" Ryuzaki passed Jonouchi up as Haga followed up, "do tell me, you move slower than an ant." They both smirked as Jonouchi face turned red. "Thats it! I'm tired on being picked on! But its true that I do complain a lot. Wait! Look what you just made me say! Come back here you two!" Suddenly he started running fast as the two started running for their lives, laughing. "Oh help ... where being chased by a deadly ... um what can we call him?" "Don't know, unknown species..." "Ya' gonna get it!"

A few hours past by as the classes where finally over for everybody for that day, going to the main hallway and walking up the stairs and making a few turns you enter the Pharaoh's and the Queen's room supervised by Simon. "Dear Simon, look! The game of the century is about to start. Tomorrow everyone will get their decks they requested and soon great battles will be throne here at this palace." The Pharaoh pulled out three mystery cards. "Simon, you must keep these cards with you at all times, if anyone handle these cards I'm afarid the world will be in great danger." Simon took the cards as his eyes open widely, "but my Pharaoh what power. Why intrust me with these?" "I know when the time comes, you will know the answer to your question. But for now let us be in joy for tomorrow will be a splendid day."

R&R: More to come!


End file.
